Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine, as well as the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Consequently, shrewd operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play, enhance player loyalty and, hence, increase profitability to the operator.
Heretofore, gaming machine design and innovation has focused primarily on attraction devices, lighting, payout mechanisms, networking, and predominantly on game play, such as base game characteristics and enhancements, bonus games, progressive-type game play, and community gaming. Gaming chairs have received less attention, with such attention being generally limited to improving player comfort and convenience. Even less attention has been paid to automating chair positioning, integrating haptic technology, and improving other game-dependent chair features.
While player comfort has been addressed to some extent, typically, it has been isolated to chair ergonomics and the incorporation of adjustable features, such as pivotable arm rests, stowable cup holders, etc. For instance, players typically cannot sit back in the gaming chair and relax in comfort because the game play buttons are located on the gaming machine, which requires most players to lean forward. Materials used to promote comfort for individuals maintaining a prone, seated position for extended periods of time have been incorporated to alleviate discomfort and create an environment that enhances the gaming experience.
Convenience features also enhance the enjoyment realized by gaming patrons. For example, footrests, adjustable headrests, and adjustable-height seat cushions allow for players of different sizes and preferences to use and enjoy the same gaming chair. In addition, chair-mounted gaming buttons eliminate the need for players to reach for standard input devices on the cabinet, making the player's gaming experience more comfortable and convenient, and thus more enjoyable.
As the complexity and capacity of microcomputer programs continue to grow, the graphics and audio of wagering games have become more realistic and intense. As a result, different accessories have been provided to enhance the players audio and visual experiences. Surround-sound speaker systems and high-definition wide-screen displays are just some of the accessories that are available on modern gaming machines, often times being integrated into the gaming chair, to enhance the graphic and acoustic output of wagering games and, thus, increase player enjoyment.
Another recent enhancement for wagering game chairs is automation of the seat of the gaming chair. Historically, gaming chair seats were mechanized to provide adjustable heights and positioning to afford improved player comfort. More recently, however, gaming chair seats have been modified to vibrate or shift during game play to simulate events that occur in the wagering game. On a much more limited scale, some gaming chairs have been designed with specialized hardware, such as fans, heating elements, and haptic actuators, for creating game-related tactile sensations. Additional improvements to gaming chair features can add to the value and excitement of the gaming environment.
Automated gaming chairs that are presently available in the wagering game industry have a number of identifiable limitations. As an initial matter, current fully-automated gaming chair designs with moving seats, backrests, footrests, etc., are very expensive to manufacture and maintain due to the requisite mechanical and electrical “automating” hardware. Another known drawback is that “full-motion” gaming chairs with moving seats and backrests can cause anxiety and discomfort for some players, especially the handicapped and the elderly. In addition, most gaming chairs are either automated motion-type gaming chairs or standard non-motion gaming chairs, generally lacking the ability to switch between the two types. Current chair designs are not provided with the requisite hardware to address these issues. There is therefore a need for gaming chair designs that address the foregoing limitations.